A Night Star
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Long before Luna became Nightmare Moon she was tempted on given in to the nightmares but only two things keep her away from them. But once Luna had return from her banishment she returns with an extraordinaire surprise. What she thought she had lost long ago has return to her truth will come out and the past will be revealed, Luna will do anything to protect what she lost
1. Lost

**A Night Star**

**Lost**

1000 years ago in the castle of the royal pony sister, the night was almost over and the sun was about to raise in any moment.

"They're…they're gone!" said a dark figure as they stood in shock and great sadness "I've….I've lost them both!"

"Who did you lose?" ask a strange black smoke

"My…..my love and my foal!" said the dark figure as tears started to fell from their cheek

"That horrible" said the black smoke as their wrap them self around the figure

"I…..I lost them!...what the point of living?!" ask the figure as it fell onto its knees while tears fell towards the ground

"You don't want this pain do you?" ask the black smoke

"No…no! I can't! He told me to….!" Said the figure as they were interrupted by the smoke

"His dead! He can't be with you, he can't hold you in his hooves, he is long gone! Beyond your power to save him!" said the strange smoke as they surrounded the figure

"He wanted me to be happy" said the figure

"How can you be happy when your love is dead and your foal as well? Both of them are gone, nopony is here for you" said the smoke

"I….I still have…!" said the figure as they were once more interrupted

"Didn't you ask for her help? And look what happen and she hadn't came! To busy with her work, that she didn't even try to help you. Even when you pleaded for her help, all she did was dismiss you! You might have be able to save them if she help you" said the black smoke

"She…she could have save them" said the figure as the tears stop flowing from their eyes

"Yes! You could have be reunited with them if only there had help you" said the black smoke

"I….I HATE HER!" shouted the figure as they punch the floor and crack it

"You want your revenge don't you? She the one who cause the deaths of your love ones! She needs to be punish" said the smoke

"I won't just take my revenge! I'll take everything from her!" shouted the figure

"Do you want my power? I can help you make your dream come true" said the smoke

"I WANT IT!" shouted the figure as they stood up "GIVE ME THE POWER TO TAKE MY REVENGE!"

"With pleasure" said the black smoke as they took over the body of the figure

The black smoke surrounded the figure and completely took over their body, the newly created being step into the moon's light.

"HAHAHAHA!" laugh the new being

"LUNA!" as they heard a very familiar voice

"Luna is long gone!" said the being as she smiled at her "I am NIGHTMARE MOON!"

"Why?!" ask Celestia

"You didn't save the ones she loved" said Nightmare Moon as she lit her horn "IT'S YOUR FAULT" as she fired her spell at her

1000 years later, Nightmare Moon had return to Equestria but was defeated by six ponies with the elements of harmony. Luna was freed from the nightmare's and had return to Princess Luna, she awoke and found herself in the old castle she use to live with her sister. Luna look around the castle and saw what condition it was in but she mostly saw six ponies staring at her.

"What's…what's going on?" ask Luna while she rub her head

"Princess Luna!" as she heard a familiar voice

"Sister?" ask Luna while she look around

"It's been a 1000 years since I seen you like this, time to put our difference behind us! We were met to ruler together little sister" said Celestia as she lay down next to her

"Sister?!" said Twilight and her friends

"Will you accept my friendship?" ask Celestia as she stood up and smiled at her

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister!" said Luna as she stood up and place her head under her's

"Sister I've missed you as well" said Celestia as she hug her with her hoof

"Princess? You have a sister?!" ask Twilight

"I do" said Celestia as she smiled at them

"Sister who are they?" ask Luna as she look at this six mares

"Princess, this is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and I'm Twilight Sparkle" introduce Twilight as she bowed along with her friends

Luna widen her eyes slightly

"Come sister! And let's celebrate your return" said Celestia as she smiled at her

Once the celebration was over, Celestia and Luna headed back to Canterlot for a good night's rest. Luna was overwhelmed about this new castle that her sister was living in.

"Wow!" said Luna as couldn't believe how big this castle was

"Canterlot's castle" said Celestia as she wrap her wing around her "The capital of Equestria, Canterlot"

"Canterlot" said Luna as she stare back at the city

"Many things has changed sister" said Celestia

"I see you've been happy over this last years" said Luna as she stared at her hooves

"Not at all, sister" said Celestia as she lifted her head with her magic "I didn't have you with me"

Luna didn't says anything and just smiled at her

"Come, I'll give you a tour" said Celestia as she headed towards the doors

Once Celestia gave the tour of her new home, Luna went to her new bedroom and processes everything that happens today.

"I was Nightmare moon one minute and I'm back to my old self the next" said Luna as she look at her new room "And those mares who freed me"

Luna's mind was suddenly went to the purple mare

"There no way! She's died over 1000 years" said Luna as she wrench her teeth "I lost her…..because sister wouldn't help me!" as she punch her bed but realized what she was saying "No! It wasn't her fault…..it….it was mine!"

Meanwhile in Celestia chambers, she was also thinking about the events of today as well

"It's only a moment of time" said Celestia while she stares at her favorite book

Celestia moved her book away and just stare at her window, looking on the beautiful night that her sister bought.

"I could never do a beautiful night like this" said Celestia as she stood up and walk towards the window "Please forgive me, sister but I didn't for the best of both of you"

Continue Reading for What happened after the banishment?

**End**


	2. What happen after the banishment?

**A Night Star**

**What happen after the banishment?**

A few days later Luna has been getting use to this new castle and her new life in this new era she was now in. But something has also happen as well, Luna started to have memories of her life before her banishment. Luna was sleeping and she started to have dreams of some strange battle and two ponies fight along with her.

"LUNA YOU MUST ESCAPE!" shouted a stallion's voice while he defensively stood in front of her

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" shouted Luna as she tried to help

"YOU MUST SAVE HER! SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!" shouted the stallion as he held her in his hooves

"MOONLIGHT WHAT ABOUT YOU? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" shouted Luna

"Live on" said Moonlight as he hug her "Luna promise me that you will smile, promise me that you will continue on living with our daughter"

"Moonlight please don't leave us!" pleaded Luna

"You must escape! I would never be able to live with myself if anything happen to you both" said Moonlight as he kissed her on the lips "I love you, Luna and I love...!"

Luna awoke from her nightmare with sweat coming down her face and tears from her eyes

"Mo...Moonlight" said Luna while she shed her tears

Luna covered her face with her hooves as the memories of her beloved returned

"Moonlight!" shouted Luna as she burst into tears

Luna cried and cried for what seems to be hours of the lost of her love but she suddenly remember about her daughter. She started to remember how her daughter was, she had a purple coat just like her father, purple eyes, navy blue mane with stripes of pink and purple.

"Tw...Twilight Sparkle" said Luna as she realized that one of the six mares that freed her from Nightmares was a purple coated mare with the same name "It...it...it can't be! Its...its impossible!"

"Sister are you alright?" as she heard her sister's voice from the other side of her door "I heard you scream"

"I'm...I'm fine" said Luna while she stood up from her bed

"No you're not" said Celestia as she entered the room "You remember don't you?"

"How do you know?!" ask Luna while she sat on her bed

"I was there" said Celestia as she sat next to her on the bed

"You...you were!" said Luna in complete surprise "How?!"

"I came as fast as I could but I was too late" said Celestia as she guilty look away from her

"YOU WERE THERE AND YOU DIDN'T HELP US!" shouted Luna as she used her royal Canterlot voice "I LOST THEM BOTH!"

"I'm so sorry, sister" said Celestia as she started to cry "I've regret it every day!"

"Moonlight...Moonlight is gone...!" said Luna as her voice started to crack and tears coming down her face "He died and I couldn't do a thing to help him!"

"Luna you did you your best to save him" said Celestia as she wrap her wing around her

"How do you know you weren't there!" said Luna as she removed herself from her wing

"Luna I know how strong you are and I know that you did everything you could to save him" said Celestia

"How did you even know about him?!" ask Luna as she realized that she never mention him before to her sister

"After the events of that night and your banishment, I wanted to know who Moonlight was and learned much about him" said Celestia while she whip her tears away

"How did you know about his name?!" ask Luna

"You shouted his name before you went unconscious" said Celestia

Luna eyes widen as she remember that there were both protecting their foal that night

"Wh...What happen to my daughter?!" demanded Luna

"She went missing for a few days but we found her" said Celestia as she smiled at her

"She...she lived" said Luna as tears started to come down

"Yes sister but you need to know something" said Celestia as she look away

"Wh...what happen to her?!" demanded Luna

"They removed her pegasus wings and earth pony magic, her immortality was gone, we found her as a unicorn" said Celestia as she look at her sister reaction

"She...she died...I...I was never able to says goodbye!" said Luna as her heart felt like it was ripping out of her chest

"Sister she not dead" said Celestia as she reassured her

"What!" said Luna as she didn't believe her "Impossible! If her immortality was removed!"

"I put her in a deep sleep that lasted 1000 years, I wanted both of you to be reunited once she awoken. Once she did awake I place her in a very good family that raised her, I made sure she was my personal student to keep her safe" said Celestia as she stood up from the bed "She grew like a normal filly and became a beautiful mare"

"Wh...where is she?! Where's my daughter?!" ask Luna as she stood up

"She was the purple mare who saved you from the nightmares" said Celestia as she smiled at her

"Yo...You that purple mare named Twilight Sparkle is my daughter?!" ask Luna in complete shock

"Yes! She alive and waiting for you" said Celestia as she hug her sister in her hooves

"She knows?!" ask Luna while being held

"I didn't tell her, that is your honor to do" said Celestia as she tighten her grip around her

"I want to tell her right away!" said Luna as she look up at her sister

"You should wait for a bit" said Celestia

"WHY?! I'VE LOST HER SO 1000 YEARS!" shouted Luna as she back away

"I want you to tell her when she reclaims her birth right" said Celestia as she continue to smile at her "When she regains her alicorns magic's"

"How...how will that be?" ask Luna as she look down at the floor

"I don't know, sister" said Celestia as she look at her hooves "Luna, I'm the worst sister ever"

Luna look up at Celestia in surprise

"I couldn't help you when you were alone, I didn't even notice that you were in love and had a foal, I couldn't even help you when your family was in danger and now I'm asking you to wait so you can tell your daughter who she is!" said Celestia as she silently cursed herself

"No sister" said Luna as she held her hoof "You saved my no our daughter, I'm sure that Moonlight would have been so grateful that you saved her. I know I'm very grateful that you did because you saved her I'm able to see her again"

Continue Reading for The truth revealed!

**End**


	3. The truth revealed

**A Night Star**

**The truth revealed**

The long awaited has finally came to an end, Twilight regain her alicorn magic and was now return to her

self. Luna was tempted to tell Twilight the truth on many occasions such as nightmare night, on her coronation or when she went to that strange world but she somehow managed not to. Luna had waited for this moment for two long years, she was ready to tell her the truth about her birth and past.

"I'm telling her sister" said Luna as she stood in front of her room

"Are you sure she ready?" ask Celestia as she stood up

"I've waited for 1002 years! I need to tell her, she needs to know the truth" said Luna as she left her sister room

"Good luck, sister" said Celestia

Luna flew towards Ponyville and headed towards the golden oak library, she was ready to tell Twilight the truth even if Twilight wasn't ready to listen.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" as she heard Twilight

"I can do this!" thought Luna as she waited for the door to open

Twilight opened the door to find princess Luna on the other side

"Princess Luna!" said Twilight with a surprise tone while she bowed

"Twilight Sparkle" said Luna as she felt her heart bonding in her chest

"Princess please come in" said Twilight as she open the door wider and step aside

"Thank you" said Luna as she entered the library

"How can I help you?" ask Twilight while she closed the door

"I need to tell you something very important" said Luna as she mentally prepared herself

"Is princess Celestia alright?! Is Equestria in danger?! Is that why you're here?!" ask Twilight as she started to panic

"Your just like him" thought Luna as she smiled at her "Like father like daughter"

"Princess whatever it is! I'll help you!" shouted Twilight

"That is not the reason I'm here" reassured Luna as she gently place her hoof onto her shoulder

"Oh! Thank Celestia!" said Twilight as she sigh in relief

"Twilight what do you know about my banishment?" ask Luna

"Well for what I read…..you were jealous of Princess Celestia because ponies bask and rejoice in the sun and shunned your night." Said Twilight as she thought about her book for a moment

"I see that my sister didn't put the entire story" said Luna as she smiled of her sister

"There more!" said Twilight as she smiled with excitement

"Yes but only part of it is true" said Luna as she sat down

"Please tell me, Princess" said Twilight as she sat down in front of her

"1000 years ago, I was indeed jealous of my sister for having our subjects love her more than me and I was tempted on giving in the darkness. But I had only two things or I should says two ponies that kept me away from them." Explain Luna

"Two ponies? Who were they, princess?" ask Twilight as she enjoyed the story that Luna was telling

"My love, Moonlight and my daughter" said Luna as she smiled tenderly at the thought of Moonlight and her daughter

"WAIT! Princess you had a lover and foal?!" shouted Twilight as she couldn't believe what she was just told "I….I can't believe it! Nopony has ever mentioned about this?!"

"We meant to keep our relationship a secret and we had no intention on telling anypony! Especially not my sister" said Luna

"Why? Was a relationship that bad?" ask Twilight

"We wasn't from noble blood, he was what the nobles called a _black stain of ponykind_" said Luna as she wrench her teeth slightly "Those nobles kept us from being together, we had to hide out relationship or face the punishment which neither my sister or I could stop"

"Wouldn't princess Celestia have help you?!" ask Twilight as she knew the princess enough, that she would never ignore or reject her own sister.

"My sister was too busy with her royal duties and in those days she wasn't as she is now" said Luna as a slight hatred against her sister returned for a short moment

"What happened to them?!" ask Twilight

"I lost them both and fell into the darkness" said Luna as she closed her eyes as the memories returned

"That terrible princess" said Twilight as she started to feel guilty of asking

"It's alright Twilight" said Luna as she smiled at her

"I'm so sorry princess! I…..I shouldn't have ask" said Twilight as she shamefully look away

"Twilight it's alright! There is no need to apologies" said Luna as she realized that she was more like her father then she thought

"But I made you remember horrible memories, you lost your love and daughter and now you have to relive the pain you went though!" said Twilight as she felt even worst then before

"Losing my love was horrible for me and I thought I lost my daughter as well but she not gone…she….she here!" said Luna as she felt tears coming

"Princess that's wonderful!" shouted Twilight as she jump up in joy "You must find her! Does she know about you?! I can help you find her! Do you know where she is?! What's her name?!"

"I know where she is and I know who she is" said Luna as she felt her heart beating a mile away and her tears about to over flow

"You do! That's wonderful princess! Who is she? Maybe I can help you?" ask Twilight with an excited tone

"She in Ponyville, she does know about me but she doesn't know the truth and there is no need to help me" said Luna as she started to cry

"Princess, you didn't tell me her name? I can help you find her, I know everypony in Ponyville" said Twilight

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she right in front of me" said Luna as she could no longer hold back her tears, Luna just let her emotions free and cried her heart out as she could finally see her daughter over a thousand years.

"What?! What did you says!" ask Twilight as she refused to believe it

"Twilight you're my daughter" said Luna as she wrap her wing around her

"There no way!" shouted Twilight as she pushed back her wing

Luna just stared at Twilight and started to think that she might have told her daughter to soon. Luna cried once more but this time is wasn't tears of happiness it was tears of fear and sadness. Luna started to fear that her own daughter would reject her and she would lose her once more.

Continue Reading for rejecting the night

**End**


	4. Rejecting the night

**The Night Stars**

**Rejecting the night**

Luna had just told Twilight the truth she kept for two years, she had a good idea what was coming but she didn't know how bad it might be.

"You can't be my mother! My mother is Twilight Velvet and my father is Nightlight!" shouted Twilight as she back away

"Twilight you're my daughter" said Luna as she tried to get close to her

"NO I'M NOT!" shouted Twilight as she back away and hit the bookshelves "I'm not thousand years old!"

"Twilight I can explain everything that happen over a thousand years ago but my sister needs to be here as well" said Luna as she stop her attempts to approach Twilight

"This...this is all a lie" said Twilight as she started to tear up

"Twilight this is not a lie, I would never lie to you!" said Luna as she smiled at her "Your the only pony I would never hurt or lie too"

"Why are you telling me this?! Is this some prank?!" ask Twilight

"Twilight there many things I wish I could change but this is one thing I can try to fix, Twilight I'm your real mother and your real father is Moonlight Sparkle" said Luna as she place her hoof onto her heart as the memories of Moonlight returned "Twilight Velvet and Nightlight are your adoptive parents"

"Wh...what about Shining?!" ask Twilight as she started to believe that her brother isn't her brother

"Shining Armour is your adoptive brother" said Luna

"No! Your lying to me! Your just playing some cruel prank on me!" said Twilight as she shook her head in denial

"Twilight please and try to understand that I'm not lying to you" said Luna as she desperately wanted Twilight to accept who she was

"N...No...your...your wrong" said Twilight as her stare was confusion "Lea...leave me alone!"

"Twilight please let me explain" said Luna as she tried once more to approach her

"GET OUT!" shouted Twilight as she teleported Luna out of the library

"Tw...Twilight...!" said Luna as she felt her heart rip in half

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia was on her balcony and staring at the night's stars

"The night look so sad" said Celestia as she started to have a good idea of what happened

Heartbroken, Luna returned to Canterlot to find her sister waiting for her

"Sister!" said Luna with a surprise tone

"It didn't go well did it?" ask Celestia as she gave a small smile

"No!" said Luna as she started to cry

Celestia look at the night once more and saw what seems like the stars and moon were crying in grief.

"Luna" said Celestia as she took her into her hooves and embraced her

"I told her too soon! Maybe shouldn't have told her at all" said Luna while she shed her tears

"Luna don't say that you had every right to tell Twilight the truth, she just needs some time alone and to think. If I know Twilight she'll come around and accept who she is, you just have to wait once more" said Celestia while she held her tighter in her hooves

"Luna I promise you that one day Twilight and you will be spending time as mother and daughter" said Celestia

"I hope so, sister" said Luna as she broke apart from her

Two days has pass and Twilight hadn't left her house in days which made her friends very worried

"Twi! Twi your there!" ask Applejack while she knock on the library door

"Hum…..maybe she sleeping?" said Fluttershy

"She can't be sleeping for two days!" said Rainbow while she knock on the door harder "Twilight we know your there!"

"Let's open the door!" shouted Pinkie as she opened the library door

"Pinkie honestly you can't just walk in" said Rarity

"Well at least we're in" said Rainbow

"Twilight we're so sorry for coming in without any invite" whispered Fluttershy while she walk in with the other main five

"Hey girls" said Twilight as she walk in the room with a sad expression

"Twi what's wrong?!" ask Applejack with a worried tone

"It's nothing" said Twilight as she walks away from them

"What are you talking about, Twilight?!" shouted Rainbow as she flew towards and stop her "There something wrong, we can tell that something's wrong!"

"It's nothing!" repeated Twilight as she tried to place Rainbow

"Tell us!" shouted Pinkie

"You're not going to leave until I tell you right?" ask Twilight as she back away from Rainbow

"You got that right" said Rainbow

"Rainbow you could have been nicer" said Rarity as she watch Rainbow pass by her

"We're going to find out" said Rainbow

"Twilight if you don't mind but could you please tell us what's the matter?" ask Fluttershy

"Princess Luna is….is my mother" said Twilight as she sat down

"What!" shouted the main five as they couldn't believe it

"What are you talking about?!" ask Rainbow

"Yes, we thought Twilight Velvet was your mother" said Rarity

"That what I thought too but Princess Luna says I'm her daughter" said Twilight

"But what about Shining Armor?! Isn't he your brother?" ask Applejack

"I don't understand?! All my life I thought I was the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Nightlight but then Princess Luna came and told me it was all wrong!" said Twilight as she stump her hoof onto the ground

"That a huge surprise!" said Pinkie as she release a balloon "We could have done a party"

"What was your reaction when she told you?" ask Applejack

"I…I didn't and won't believe her" said Twilight as she look away

"What do you mean?" ask Rainbow

"I shunned her, she just lying to me" said Twilight

"You did what?!" ask the main five as they suddenly approach Twilight

Continue Reading for A mother's love

**End**


	5. A mother's love

**A Night Stars**

**A mother's love**

Twilight had just told her friends about Luna and her

"I refuse to listen to her" said Twilight

"Why do you think she lying?" Ask Rainbow

"My parents are Twilight Velvet and Nightlight not Princess Luna" said Twilight

Applejack just stood there with her hat covering her eyes and just listens

"Twilight it could be the truth" said Fluttershy

"That I'm over a thousand year old?!" Ask Twilight

"TWILIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Applejack as took her in her hooves

"AJ?!" Said Twilight as she never saw Applejack like this

"Twilight you have a mother who wants to be with you! She wants to reconnect with you, she lost you and now that she had found you! And you won't let her!" Said Applejack as her removed her hooves "Twi you don't know how lucky you are, to have a mother who would do anything for you"

"Applejack I'm sorry" said Twilight as she regretted what she just said

"Twilight go and see Princess Luna" said Applejack

"I will but I must ask a few questions to my parents before" said Twilight

Twilight took the next train to Canterlot and went to see her parents

"Twilight it's so nice to see you" said Twilight Velvet as she greeted her

Twilight didn't answer her mother and just walk in the house

"Is there something wrong?" ask Twilight Velvet as she worriedly look at her

"Why didn't you tell me that I was adopted?!" ask Twilight as she turn around and face her mother

Twilight Velvet just sigh

"Nightlight!" shouted Twilight Velvet

Nightlight came into the living and wondered what was going on

"What is it?!" ask Nightlight

"We need to tell Twilight the truth" said Twilight Velvet

"Twilight you need to understand it was for your protection" said Nightlight as he sat next to his wife

"So it's true?!" ask Twilight

"It is" said Twilight Velvet

"We were summoned by Princess Celestia who wanted to see us for something important, we were forbidden to mention our meeting to anypony." Explain Nightlight

"Once we arrived we were very surprise to see a foal in her hooves and even more surprise when we were told that she needed somepony to take care of her" said Twilight Velvet

"So you took care of me on Princess Celestia's order?!" ask Twilight with a slight angry tone

"No we had the choice and we gladly took you with us" said Twilight Velvet as she smiled at her daughter

"Is it true that I'm Princess Luna's daughter?!" ask Twilight as she walk towards them

"Princess Celestia didn't tell us who your birth parents were but you needed to be protected by a unseen danger" said Nightlight as he hug her "Twilight it doesn't matter if you're our daughter or not, your are still our daughter no matter what and we will always love you"

"All this time I thought I was your daughter" said Twilight as she started to tear up

"Twilight you are our daughter and your Shining brother!" said Twilight Velvet as she took her in her hooves "A family isn't bloodlines or genes, a family is the ponies who live with, the ponies you love. That what is a family is, it doesn't matter if we adopted you. You are still our daughter and you are still part of this family no matter what"

"Thanks mom" said Twilight as she hug her closer

Twilight eventually parted from her mother and smiled

"I must go! I need to do something important" said Twilight as she stood up

"We love you, Twilight" said Nightlight

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad" said Twilight as she hug them both

"Goodbye Twilight" said Twilight Velvet as she parted from her

"We hope that you found your answer" said Nightlight as he smiled at her

"I did and I know what I must do" said Twilight as she smiled at them

"Whatever you chose we will always support you" said Nightlight

Twilight was walking heading towards the train station and decided to take a short cut, Twilight went into a hallway and was about half way there. Suddenly an earth pony stallion with a light lime green, with green eyes, a white mane and a straight jacket as a cutie mark. He suddenly appeared in front of Twilight, holding a knife in his mouth with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Who are you?!" demanded Twilight as she slowly back away

"MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! I MUST GET RID OF THE MONSTER!" shouted the crazy pony as he slowly approach her

Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle, Luna tried to wait for Twilight to come on her own will but she couldn't take it any longer. She needed to see her, she must see her right away and know what was on Twilight's mind.

"Sister where are you going?!" ask Celestia as she walk in her room

"I'm going to see, Twilight" said Luna as she open her window

"Twilight give her some time" said Celestia

"No, I'm going to talk to her" said Luna as she leapt out of her window

Luna was flying over Canterlot and was about to see the Sparkle house in the distance, when she suddenly saw a purple and light green dot in the streets of Canterlot. Luna started to fear the worst, she flew down to get a better look and saw what she didn't want to see.

"Twi…..Twilight!" said Luna as she wondered why she was here

Luna watch as the green pony charged directly at Twilight, Luna caught the sight of a knife in his mouth and knew what he was going to do. Luna immediately charged directly towards them, she was ready to do anything as long as it saved Twilight.

"I can't lose her! I can't lose her! Not again!" thought Luna

The crazy pony swings his head and was ready about to stab her when suddenly a flash of blue came across them both.

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Luna as she pushed her out of the way before the crazy pony could hurt her

Luna and Twilight landed on the ground

"Luna!" said Twilight as she stood up

"Stay here!" shouted Luna

"MONSTER! MOSNTER!" shouted the crazy pony as he charged at them once more

"RUN TWILIGHT!" shouted Luna as she took a defensive position

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!" shouted Twilight

"Twilight I'm your mother and I'm going to protect you no matter what happens!" shouted Luna as she turn around for a slight moment

At that single moment, the crazy pony turns the knife around and pointed the shape end towards Luna.

"MOTHER WATCH OUT!" shouted Twilight as she pushed her out of the way but the crazy pony managed to cut Luna of the shoulder

"MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!" shouted the crazy pony as he continue to charge at them

"That's….that's enough!" shouted Luna as she lit her horn "I will never let you hurt my daughter!"

Luna fired a powerful spell at the crazy pony, the crazy pony stare at the huge ball of concentrated magic and just started to laugh. Twilight closed her eyes as she didn't want to see what was going to happen, after a few minutes Twilight reopen her eyes and saw that the crazy pony had disappeared.

"Wh….where did he go?!" ask Twilight as she look around the hallway

"Gone" said Luna as she walks towards while she held her shoulder

"Luna are you alright?!" ask Twilight as she rush towards her

"I'm just fine, Twilight" said Luna as she gave her a reassuring smile

"Why did you do that?!" ask Twilight

"What do you mean?" ask Luna as she sat down

"Why did you protect me?" ask Twilight as she sat in front of her

"It's a mother duty and honor to protect what is the most precious to her, and what is the most precious to every mother is her foal" said Luna as she took Twilight in her hooves

"Mom" said Luna as she wraps her hooves around her

"I love you, Twilight" said Luna as she closed her eyes and cherish her long awaited huge which she desperately wanted to do for so many years "I'll always love you."

Continue Reading for Accepting the night

**End**


	6. Accepting the night

**A****Night Stars**

**Accepting the night**

A day has pass since the crazy pony incident but the upside of the incident, is that Twilight as started to accept what Luna was saying, She was her daughter and something had happen for her to sleep for a thousand years but for now it's not on her mind. Twilight decided to stay in Canterlot while Luna and her caught up on lost times.

"Good morning sister" said Celestia as she saw her walk towards her

"Good morning" said Luna as she smiled at her

"You look much happier today" said Celestia as she smile at her

"My daughter is back with me, what not to be happy about?" ask Luna as she pass by her sister

"Are you going to wake her up?" ask Celestia as she turn around

"Of course I am" said Luna as she turn around in a hallway which led to Twilight's room

Luna walk for a bit and arrived at her daughter's room, Luna held her door knob with her magic and took a deep breath.

"You're just waking up your daughter its nothing more" thought Luna

Luna turned the door knob and quietly entered the room, Luna entered the room and found Twilight peacefully sleeping.

"Twilight it's time to wake up" whispered Luna as she walk towards her bed

"Hum…..who…who are you?" mumbled Twilight

"Twilight" said Luna as she gently nuzzled her

Twilight slowly open her eyes to be greeted by a smiling Luna

"Princess….." said Twilight as she slowly stood up

"Good morning, Twilight" said Luna while she smiled at her

"Princess, good morning" said Luna as she rub her eye with her hoof

"She called me mother before, I guess she hadn't completely accept who she was" thought Luna while she watch Twilight get out of bed

"Princess what are you doing here?" ask Twilight

"I wanted to wake you up for breakfast" said Luna as she bought Twilight's brush with her magic

"Oh!" said Twilight

"What were you mumbling about?" ask Luna while she started to brush her mane

"I don't know? I can't remember what it was" said Twilight as she tried to remember her dream

"It's alright" said Luna as she out the brush away "Come on let's get some breakfast"

Twilight and Luna headed down to the dining hall and did some small talk

"Twilight how have you've been over this last years?" ask Luna

"Just fine, princess" said Twilight as she started to yawn

"Didn't get enough sleep?" ask Luna as she stop her with her hoof

"I did but `Yawn` I don't know why I'm so sleepy….!" Said Twilight when she suddenly fell asleep

"Twilight!" said Luna as she caught her before she could fall to the ground

Twilight reawaken from her very short sleep

"I'm sorry" said Twilight as she rub her eyes once more

"You just fainted" said Luna with a worried tone

"I'm just fine, princess Luna" said Twilight as she gave a reassuring smile

"Are you sure?" ask Luna

"I'm just fine, now lets get some breakfast" said Twilight as she continue her way to the dining hall. Luna and Twilight arrived at the dining hall and saw that Celestia was waiting for them.

"Morning" said Celestia as she smiled at them both

"Good morning, princess Celestia" said Twilight as she sat next to her

"Twilight you can call me aunt Celestia or aunty if you want" said Celestia

"Oh, I know but…..!" said Twilight as she look at her plate

"You don't complete believe me that I'm your mother is that it?" ask Luna as she had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking about

Twilight didn't answer and just look away

"I see" said Luna as she stare at her plate in return

"Princess I do believe you but there is some part of me that doesn't understand" said Twilight as she look up at her

"It's alright Twilight, I knew it would take time for you to accept who you are" said Luna as she gave a small smile

"Princess…..!" said Twilight as she suddenly fell asleep once more

"Twilight are you alright?!" ask Luna and Celestia

"Who…who are you?!" mumble Twilight

"Twilight!" said Luna as she pushes her cheek with her muzzle "Twilight please wake up!"

"Uh…..I…..!" mumble Twilight as she open her eyes slightly and reclosed them once more

"Twilight!" said Luna as she used her magic to verify her vitals

"Sister what the matter with her?!" ask Celestia with a worried tone

"She asleep!" said Luna as she widen her eyes in shock

"Sister why is she like this?" ask Celestia

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Luna as she relit her horn

Luna fell onto the table asleep

"Sister are you going into her dreams?" ask Celestia as she watch over them both

Luna entered the dreams of Twilight and saw once of her beautiful night she created long ago. But this night, this night Luna remember clearly, a night she would never forget. The night that Twilight Sparkle was born more than a thousand years ago in the old castle of the royal pony sisters.

"What? Why is Twilight dreaming about this night?!" ask Luna as she walk around to find Twilight

"Who are you?!" as she heard Twilight's voice

Luna followed Twilight's voice and found her in her old room with a pony she thought she would never see her again.

"Mo….Moonlight!" said Luna as she was in complete shock

"Who are you?!" ask Twilight as she stare at this strange pegasus stallion with a pale, light grayish mulberry coat, moderate violet eyes, sapphire blue mane and a crescent moon with a dark magic surrounded it as a cutie mark.

"Moonlight Sparkle" said Moonlight as he smiled at her

"Sparkle?" said Twilight as she wondered who he was

"What's your name?" ask Moonlight

"Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight as she watch his reaction

Moonlight smiled the biggest smile she as ever seen

"Ah! I see your mother name half of your name after me" said Moonlight

"What?" ask Twilight with a confused voice "You mean Princess Luna?"

"Your mother did tell you about me did she?" ask Moonlight

"She did mention you" said Twilight as she remember the night Luna told her the truth

"Twilight, I'm your father" said Moonlight

"My…my father?!" ask Twilight as she couldn't believe what he was saying

"Moonlight are you doing this for me or us?" thought Luna as she relit her horn "I'll leave it to you then"

Luna return reawakens and smiled at her sister

"What happen?" ask Celestia

"Everything fine" said Luna as she smiled at walk out of the dining hall

Luna left the dining hall with still a smile on her face

"You're still the same" thought Luna

Twilight stare at this strange stallion, how can he be her father?!

"How are you in my dreams?! Isn't only Princess Luna able to?" ask Twilight as she thought only Luna could enter ponies dreams

"I actually thought Luna how to do it" said Moonlight as he gave a small chuckle

"But you're a pegasus!" said Twilight as she was certain that pegasusi can't perform magic like unicorns

"Yes and I'm able to enter ponies dreams, I have a special ability which is hard to explain" said Moonlight as he walk towards her "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you"

"Wait how do I know you're not lying to me?!" ask Twilight as she back away

"You took more from me then I thought" said Moonlight as he turn around

Twilight watch as Moonlight waved his hoof around

"What are you doing?!" ask Twilight

"Showing you my memories" said Moonlight as he lowered his hoof

"Memories? How?" ask Twilight

Moonlight turn around and smiled once more

"Dreams, dreams are link to your memories, your mind takes memories and it can change into a dream. Even if it's an impossible or a crazy one, a dream can be always link to a memory. What I'm about to show you is my memories before my death of Luna and you" said Moonlight as he look at his imagined

"Wait! How are you here? You just said you're dead" said Twilight as she thought she caught him

"You are indeed my daughter" said Moonlight as he closed his eyes "My soul is free to go into anypony dreams, I live in the dreams of the ponies I love the most"

Twilight look at Moonlight then at the imagine that Moonlight created

"What is this?" ask Twilight

"Just look" said Moonlight

Twilight look at the imagine and saw two purple hooves hold some buddle, as the imagine got clearer she was able to tell who it was. It was her! She was looking at herself as a newborn foal, she was held by purple hooves.

"Luna she beautiful" said the voice

Twilight eyes widen in shock as she recognize the voice as Moonlight's and the name of Luna

"What should we name her?" ask Moonlight as the imagine show a tired out Luna, lying down on some pillows

"Lu…..Luna!" said Twilight as she could no longer regret who she was or what Luna told her the entire time

"How about Twilight?" suggested Luna as she lay her head back onto the pillow

"That a beautiful name" said Moonlight as he look at his daughter

Twilight saw that Moonlight and Luna were indeed her parents, she could no longer regret who she was or claim that Luna was lying. These memories showed her own birth, her own parents, these memories showed that this entire time Luna was telling the truth.

"You are my father" said Twilight as she look at him

Moonlight just smiled at her

"You…..you all this time I was wrong!" said Twilight as she felt horrible of what she said to Luna before "I said horrible things!"

"I know" said Moonlight as he took her in his hooves

"How can….how can she forgive?!" ask Twilight

"Twilight your mother is your mother, she would never reject you no matter what you did. She will always forgive you and she'll always love you, like I love you" said Moonlight as he tighten his grip around his daughter

"I love you too" said Twilight as she smiled at him

Moonlight smiled

"You have your mother's smile" said Moonlight

Twilight return his smile when she suddenly saw that she started to disappear

"What's going on?!" ask Twilight as she look at her hooves

"Your awaking up" explain Moonlight as he back away from her "I force you to fell asleep so I could talk to you and now your waking up"

"Will...will I see you?!" ask Twilight as she felt some tears

"Of course you will" said Moonlight as he nuzzled her on the cheek "In your dreams and stars"

"Dad" said Twilight as her tears overflowed

"Twilight I'll always be with you" said Moonlight as he watch her disappear

"Dad!" said Twilight as she started to cry

"Tell your mother this _The moon and the stars will be reunited_ and that I love her" said Moonlight as he shed some tears

"I will! I promise!" said Twilight as she saw her father for the first and last time

Moonlight watch as Twilight completely disappear from the dream world

"Father!" said Twilight as she suddenly reawakes from the dining table

Twilight look around the room and saw it was night time already

"How…how long was I asleep?" ask Twilight as she rub her head and look for anypony "Of course everypony gone" as she look at the window "What a beautiful night"

Luna walk pass the castle's window in front of the royal archives when she saw Twilight in the gardens, Luna walk to the royal gardens and join Twilight who was looking at her night sky.

"Twilight may I?" ask Luna as she look down at her

"Of course" said Twilight as she moved aside, to let Luna some place

Luna lay next to Twilight and look up at her night sky

"You did a beautiful night" said Twilight as she look at the beautiful stars

"Thank you" said Luna as she smiled at her

Twilight and Luna didn't says a thing for awhile when Twilight broke the silence

"The Moon and the stars will be reunited" said Twilight as she caught Luna's reaction

Luna stare at her in complete shock, surprise and joy

"That what dad said" said Twilight as she smiled at her

"I see your father is smart as ever" said Luna as she smiled tenderly at his memory

"What does that mean?" ask Twilight

"We use to says that line whenever we send letter to each other" said Luna as she look back at the stars "We had to keep our relationship a secret and to make sure it was us receiving the letter, we would always put that line at the end of the letter"

"That's beautiful...mom" said Twilight as she saw Luna shed a tear "I'm so sorry for what I said to you" as she stood up

"It's alright, Twilight" said Luna as she stood and took her into her hooves "I can never be angry with you"

"Dad loves you" said Twilight as she wrap her hooves around her mother

"We both love him" said Luna as she parted from her

"Which star?" ask Twilight as she look at the night star once more

"That one" said Luna as she pointed at the star that is closest to the moon "That's your father"

Twilight and Luna look at the star and smiled at it, the star in return twinkled at them. A sigh that Moonlight was with them, that he would always be with them even if he wasn't physically there.

Continue Reading for Happy Mother's Day

**End**


	7. If only

**A Night Stars**

**If only...**

Two has pass since Twilight had finally accepted that Luna was indeed her mother and that she was never lying to her from the beginning. Twilight has started to call Luna, mom and Celestia, aunty but she occasionally calls them by their name since Twilight wasn't use to it yet.

"Twilight? Twilight where are you?" ask Luna as she walk into her daughter's room

"I'm right here" said Twilight as she existed the bathroom "Good morning, mom"

"Good morning, Twilight" said Luna as she nuzzled her

"Is there something you needed?" ask Twilight

"I just wanted to wake you up but I see that you're already are" said Luna as she smiled at her and look at her made bed "And you made your bed"

"There no need to I'm able to wake up on my own" said Twilight as she hug her with one hoof

"I know" said Luna as she parted from her and look away "I would have done it when you were a filly"

"There was a lot of things you wanted to do?" ask Twilight as she sat down

Twilight look at her mother and she knew how much Luna wanted to turn the clock back and fix everything she wishes she could. But something like time travel was impossible, even Star Swirl the breaded time travel spell wouldn't help.

"Everything that your adoptive mother did to you when you were growing up, Twilight there was so much I wanted to do with you. Your first steps, first words, your first lose tooth, so much I wanted to see but couldn't" said Luna as she look away in regret.

"Mom, I've always been so interested in the night even when I was a filly, I would always stare at the moon and stars. I always wondered what made them so beautiful in the night and for some reason it felt like they were watching over me, protecting me from bad dreams" said Twilight as she smiled at her mother

Luna just tenderly smiled at her and took her into her hooves once more

"Twilight, I'll always protect you and I'll always be on your side no matter what you do or chose" said Luna as she started to tear up

"Thank you" said Twilight as she smiled at her "Mom we should probably get some breakfast" as she whip her mother's tear away with her wing

"Your right! Before your aunt eats everything" said Luna as she return her smile

"I'll be there in a moment" said Twilight

Luna nuzzled her once more and left her room, Luna walk down the hallway when she heard strange noise from Twilight's room.

"Twilight!" shouted Luna as she rush back to her room

Luna burst into the room and saw it in a complete mess with no signs of Twilight

"TWILIGHT!" shouted Luna as she search all over the place "TWILIGHT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Sister! What's the matter?! I heard you shouting!" said Celestia as she entered the room and saw its condition "Wh….what happened?!"

"I…..I don't know?!" said Luna as she fell onto the ground in shock

Celestia moved some things around and found a necklace with a dark stone in the centre

"Sister" said Celestia as she showed her the necklace

"No!" said Luna as she stared at the necklace in horror

"What is it?!" ask Celestia

"I...I...I know who it is" said Luna as she took the necklace with her magic

"Who is it?! We can save her!" said Celestia as she desperately wanted to find her niece

"S...Shadow" said Luna as she drop the necklace onto the ground

"Shadow?" ask Celestia

Luna look away as she started to tear up

"He...he...he was the one who attack us...a...and took Moonlight's life" explain Luna as she started to cry

Twilight opened her eyes and was in a dark room with no windows or doors, Twilight felt around the floor and felt something weird.

"It...it must be chains?" guessed Twilight as she pick up this strange thing

Twilight lit her horn and was able to see what kind of room she was in, a room with stone walls all around. There was no signs of doors or even windows, Twilight look at herself and saw she was chain against the wall.

"Where am I?" ask Twilight as she moved her front hooves on the walls, in hopes that there was a secret door.

"Your awake!" said a strange voice

Twilight turn around and saw a unicorn stallion, with a dark blood coat, black mane, blood red eyes and a skull with cross bones at the bottom as a cutie mark.

"Wh...Who are you?!" ask Twilight

"Shadow" said Shadow as he smiled at her

"What do you want with me?!" demanded Twilight

"Revenge" said Shadow as he walk closer to Twilight

"Revenge? But I didn't do anything to you!" said Twilight

"Not you! You stupid mare!" shouted Shadow as he walk towards a wall "Your parents"

"What!" said Twilight as she confusedly look at him, as she wasn't sure which parents he was even talking about.

"Oh before I forget!" said Shadow while he lit his horn "Don't even try to use powerful spells because the moment you use your magic you'll be dead!"

"D...D...Dead!" said Twilight as she couldn't believe her ears

Shadow started to laugh as he pass though the walls and left Twilight alone with her thoughts

"W...What do I do?! Is there even a pony who's going to save him?!" ask Twilight as she release her light spell

The room slowly returned into the darkness and kept its secrets for nopony to hear or see. Celestia was preparing for a recues mission to save her niece but Luna knew that no pony was a much against Shadow, nopony except her!

"If only I protect her better" said Luna as she walk out of the castle and stare at her moon "Moonlight you did everything to save us, even at the cost of your life. Shadow you took everything from me! My foal, my husband and my freedom but this times it's going to be different!"

Luna leapt into the air and headed to where ever Shadow was, she was ready to risk anything for her daughter.

"I wasn't able to save you last time but this time I will! I will come and save you!" said Luna as she flap her wings even harder

Continue Reading for Where it all began

**End**


	8. Where it all began

**A Night Stars**

**Where it all began**

It's been a day since Twilight's disappearance, Celestia was about to send some of her royal guards to help Luna but was surprise to find her sister gone. Celestia decided not to send the royal guards since she knew they wouldn't be any help.

"Time to wake up, Twilight Sparkle" said Shadow as he lit the room with his horn

Twilight wrench her eyes as they got use to the sudden brightness

"What do you want with me?!" ask Twilight

"Getting my revenge of course, I thought I've already told you that" said Shadow as he bought a plate of old hay and drop it on the ground and kick it towards Twilight.

"You did! But you didn't tell me why? And what did you mean about my parents?!" ask Twilight as she push the plate away from her "What did Twilight Velvet and Nightlight do to you?!"

"Humph! That not the parents I was talking about!" said Shadow as he smiled at her "I'm talking about your birth parents, Princess Luna and Moonlight Sparkle"

"What about them?!" demanded Twilight

"My brother was always the favourite one out of the two of us" said Shadow as he walk towards the wall

"B...bro...brother!" said Twilight as she look at him in shock of what she just heard "Y...y...your...your my...my uncle?!"

"What else do you think I am?! You stupid mare" said Shadow as he slowly walk though the wall "He may be dead but maybe I can still hurt him"

"What in Equestria are you talking about?! What did my father did?" ask Twilight as she knew that her father never mention a brother when she saw him in her dream world.

"Humph! That is something for me to know and you to discover" said Shadow as he smirk at her "Or will you?" as he pass through the wall.

Luna landed in a deserted land and was exhausted from her nights and nights of flying but she couldn't rest! She refuses to rest until she has her daughter in the safety of her hooves and inside the castle.

"Wh...where could she be?!" panted Luna as she desperately tried to find a clue "Shadow! Why now? After all of these years why now?!"

"Why indeed?" ask a deep stallion's voice

Luna turn around and faced the source of the voice

"Sh...Sh...Shadow!" said Luna in shock

"Luna you look well!" said Shadow as he smiled at her

"WHERE'S TWILIGHT?! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" shouted Luna as she used the royal Canterlot's voice

"Well it's nice to see you too, Lulu" said Shadow

"BE QUIET AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?!" shouted Luna as she stump her hooves

"Luna I haven't forgot what you and my brother did to me" said Shadow as his smile disappear and turn into disgust

"So your taking your revenge on our daughter?! Your niece?!" ask Luna as she grinned her teeth

"She nothing to me and the most easier way to hurt you and my stupid brother is to hurt the very pony you both love" said Shadow as he started to chuckle

"You're going to pay for this!" shouted Luna as she lit her horn and fired a spell

Shadow just simply moved to the side and dodges her attack

"Is that the best you got, Lulu?!" ask Shadow as he lit his horn in return

Shadow returned fire with a powerful spell, Luna tired to dodge the attack but was hit on her left wing. Luna fell onto her hooves and held her bleeding wing with her hoof, Luna look up and saw that Shadow was gone.

"He...he still as powerful as ever" said Luna as she look at her injured wing "H...ho...how did Moonlight fight him?!"

Luna stood up and wrap her wing in a bandage, she didn't care how injured she was. She was going to save Twilight no matter what, Luna look around and saw some paper on the ground. Luna went to pick it up and read what was on it.

Somepony will die but who will it be? You? Me? Or maybe your daughter, Twilight Sparkle? We will end this where it began.

With love, Shadow

"Shadow!" said Luna as she crumple up the paper "He wants to finish this! Good so do I!"

Celestia was walking around the castle with piles and piles of work on her desk but she didn't care, how could she work when her sister and niece are out there in danger.

"I...I...I can't just leave them! Not this time!" said Celestia as she finally made her mind "I'm coming!"

Celestia lit her horn and teleported away

"Princess there a...!" said a royal guard as he entered her office and saw the princess Celestia was gone "PRINCESS!"

Celestia reappeared at the borders of Equestria but she didn't figure out how she was going to find her sister or niece

"PONYFEAHERS!" shouted Celestia

Luna reopened the crumpled up letter and reread it once more, she made sure to carefully read each letter and see if he left any clues.

"We will end this where it began" reread Luna as she tried to remember where it all began "Where it all began?"

Luna thought about for a short while until she finally remembered what Shadow was talking about

"Where I first met Moonlight" said Luna as she lit her horn

Luna teleported away, leaving the letter behind her

"Mom I know your coming" whispered Twilight while she thought about her mother "I know it! I just know it!"

Luna walks towards the old stairs and look at the very place where she fell in love with Moonlight and the very place that started her nightmare.

"Twilight you must be here" said Luna as she look up at the old ruins "This is the very place I first met your father, the castle of the royal pony sisters"

Luna walks up the stairs and entered her old castle, as she entered memories of her life with her sister returned. The good ones, the bad one even the happiest moments in her life, Luna was happy to remember some memories and hated the others.

"Shadow you're going to die! And I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" said Luna as she knew actually were Shadow was hiding

Continue Reading for Revenge from the past

**End**


	9. Revenge from the past

**A Night Stars**

**Revenge from the past**

Luna walk around her old castle, that she use to share with her sister and where she met Moonlight. But this is also the place where she became Nightmare Moon and was banish for a thousand years, a thousand years without be able to take care of her daughter. But this time is different, this time she going to save her no matter what it takes.

"Shadow! Shadow where are you?!" shouted Luna while she walk around the castle in search of her daughter "Where did you put my daughter?!"

"Somewhere special" said Shadow

Luna look all around in hopes she would see Shadow but Shadow wasn't there, it was only his voice while the real one hid somewhere safe for now.

"Come and face me!" shouted Luna while she was still searching for Shadow

Shadow started to burst into laughter

"Do you really think you could beat me?! Not even my idiot of a half brother could beat me!" said Shadow as his laughter went louder and louder "He honestly thought he could save you and that stupid daughter of his! You should have seen him beg, he desperately wanted me to spare his foolish daughter!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Luna as she fired waves and waves of magic all over the castle walls "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"You know what! I'll tell you were I am" said Shadow

"Why?!" demanded Luna as she couldn't believe that Shadow would just willing give up his location

"Meet me in the old royal gardens" said Shadow as his laughter began even more loudly "Where you met my brother"

Luna teleported towards the garden and found Shadow sitting on the grass, he was just staring at the sky with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, Luna doesn't your night look angry" said Shadow as he stood up and walk towards her "It's filled with hatred and pain, just like that night where you lost everything"

"It ends here, Shadow!" said Luna as she lit her horn

"Indeed it does!" said Shadow as he lit his horn

Shadow fired a giant burst of dark magic, Luna quickly dodges the attack and returned fire but Shadow just simply preformed a simple barrier. Shadow created balls of fire and fired them one of the other, Luna created balls of fire as well and block each attack with her's.

"Is that all you got, Lulu?" ask Shadow

"I'm just getting started, Shadow!" said Luna as she fired another waves of fire balls

"Is that so" said Shadow as he defended himself from Luna's attack

Under the castle, Twilight started to hear some noises and she knew that those noise are from a battle between two powerful ponies.

"Is somepony here to save me? Is it my mom or aunt?" ask Twilight as she look at her chains "I have to get out and help!" as she lit her horn

Twilight tried to undo the spell that kept her chained up but suddenly got shock by pain

"GAH!" shouted Twilight in pain as she immediately stop "I…..I must keep on trying!"

Twilight relights her horn once more and tried again, meanwhile Celestia was flying all over Canterlot and Ponyville. In hopes she would find her sister or niece, Celestia wasn't going to let her family down! Not this time.

"Luna please give me a sign!" said Celestia while she hovered over Ponyville while she scanned the sky

Celestia continued to scan the skies when she suddenly saw a huge explosion burst into the sky

"Luna!" shouted Celestia as she immediately fly towards the explosion

Luna and Shadow both stood at the end of the old throne room, Luna was too tired to fight, she had cuts and burns, with dirt all over her coat, her wing was injured and her mane was partly missing. Luna hope that Shadow would at least have some wounds but he didn't, Shadow look exactly when they started, no cuts, burns not even tired.

"You look better, Lulu" said Shadow as he smirk at her "This is the power of the royal pony sister?" as he removed some dirt from his hoof "This got to be a joke!"

"I…..I'm….I'm not done yet!" said Luna but she knew that she wouldn't be able to last every long against Shadow

"Lulu! You already have two hooves in the ground! Why are you spending your death?" ask Shadow as he slowly approach the doomed princess. Shadow prepared the final attack and just enjoyed every moment, Luna watch as Shadow approached her closer and closer.

"What are you waiting for?!" demanded Luna

Shadow stop in his tracks and just smile

"What are you planning Shadow?!" demanded Luna as she collapse onto the ground and saw force to watch Shadow performing his plan

"You'll see" said Shadow as he lit his horn

Luna anxiously waited for Shadow's surprise, knowing him it wouldn't be something pleasant or good for Luna. A small flash appeared, Luna closed her eyes but when she reopened them she saw Twilight! Twilight was all chained up from head to hooves, with an anti magic ring and it seems that she hadn't ate in a few days.

"Twilight!" shouted Luna as she tried to stand but just fell onto the ground

"What's going on?!" ask Twilight as she also tried to stand by was pulled back by Shadow

"Watch closely, Lulu" said Shadow as he activated his horn

"What?...!" ask Twilight as she suddenly felt the pain from before "GAH!"

"STOP!" shouted Luna as she desperately extended her hoof at him

"I thought to myself" said Shadow as he walk around Twilight "What is the easiest way to hurt you and my half brother? Killing both of you isn't enough, it's hardly torture! It mostly freedom from torture so the easiest way is to hurt your foolish daughter!" as he activated his horn.

Twilight shouted in pain once more, since Shadow purposely made Twilight's pain even worst then before.

"SHADOW! PLEASE STOP IT!" pleaded Luna as she started to cry as she couldn't stop him

"Say goodbye to your daughter, Princess Luna" said Shadow as he strength the chains powers "You can't even protect yourself! How can you even protect your own daughter!"

"M….mom…..!" said Twilight as she desperately look at her mother, who couldn't do anything to stop him "GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Luna started to cry when she heard Twilight yell in pain from the chains effects, Luna look away as she couldn't handle seeing her daughter in so much pain. Twilight felt every muscle, every nerve, every single part of her body in the worst pain she ever felt. It felt her body was feeling with acid, acid burning through her fleshy body while she was being stab by a million knives at the same time. Twilight couldn't take the pain any longer, she felt her breathing becoming rapid, her heart was ready to give out because of the pain and stress, Twilight was about to die in a matter of minutes.

Continue Reading for RIP Twilight Sparkle

**End**


	10. RIP Twilight Sparkle

**A Night Stars**

**RIP Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight couldn't take it any longer, her heart was about to give out from the pain. Luna couldn't bear to watch, she desperately wanted to save her but she was too injured and too weak.

"Twilight!" cried Luna as she finally look at her daughter

Shadow enjoyed every moment and was anxiously waiting for Twilight's end but was suddenly attack from a strange pony.

"What's going on?!" ask Shadow as he protected himself from the yellow attacks

"TWILIGHT!" shouted a familiar voice as they continued their assault

Luna look at the source of the voice and couldn't believe her eyes, it was her sister! Luna was never so happy to see a pony in her entire life.

"CELESTIA!" shouted Shadow as he finally release Twilight from his spell

Twilight fell onto the ground and went unconscious, Luna quickly rushed towards her daughter and injured her pain. That was shooting through her body like a thousand knife through her body, Luna turned Twilight on her back and place her ear onto her chest.

"Twilight please!" began Luna as she desperately wanted to hear her daughter's heart beat

Luna started to cry at the thought that her daughter was dead but she finally heard her heartbeat, it was weak but Twilight was still alive for now.

"Twilight!" cried Luna as she just held her in her hooves and cried in joy

"Shadow!" shouted Celestia as she stood in front of sister and niece "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Why does everypony says that!" said Shadow as he rolled his eyes "You all think that my half of a brain of a brother killed me?!"

"Sister how's Twilight?!" ask Celestia with a very worried tone

"She needs to return to Ponyville, Canterlot, anywhere!" shouted Luna as she lit her horn and started a healing spell "Hang in there Twilight!"

"Sister take her back to Canterlot!" said Celestia

"What about you, sister?!" ask Luna

"I'll take care of this! Save Twilight!" said Celestia

Luna was immediately hit in the face by those words, the same words that Moonlight said that night. Luna could see that the night she lost Moonlight is going to happen once more with her sister.

"No! No sister you take her to Canterlot!" said Luna as she struggled to stand

"What are you talking about, sister?!" demanded Celestia as she rush to give her support "You can barely stand"

"This started with Moonlight and me, and I'm going to end this! Once and for all!" said Luna as she lit her horn

"But if you fight him, you'll die!" said Celestia as she watch Luna walk towards Shadow

"I don't mind either of you since you'll both going to die" said Shadow as he passionately waited

"SHUT UP!" shouted Celestia as she fired at him

Shadow just smiled and moved his head to the side, Celestia's attack harmless passed right next to him.

"Is that all?" ask Shadow as he smirk at them

"Please sister! Please save her! You can't let her die!" pleaded Luna as she stare at her unconscious daughter

Celestia didn't want to leave her sister alone but she didn't want her niece to die either

"You'll going to need this" said Celestia as she place her horn onto Luna's

"What are you doing?" ask Luna as she could feel her sister's magic going through her body

"You'll need this to end him" said Celestia as she smiled at her

Luna could feel her strength returning, her powers getting stronger then before and her wounds started to heal. Luna was ready to fight Shadow once more and was ready to defeat him, Luna look at her daughter once more and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll be back" said Luna as she smiled at her "Be safe"

Celestia took Twilight onto her back and lit her horn

"Do you have enough?" ask Luna as she knew that her sister gave most of her magic

"Just enough to escape from this place" said Celestia

Shadow wasn't going to let his only way of torturing Luna to leave, he lit his horn and fired a wave of attacks. They we're about to hit Celestia but was deflected by Luna's barrier and was immediately attack but Luna's attack. Shadow preformed a barrier as well and blocks the attack but this time the attack was more powerful, he knew that this fight is going to be very different than before.

"GO!" shouted Luna while she prepared another wave

"Come back, sister" said Celestia as she smiled

Celestia disappeared from the old castle and returned to Canterlot, she immediately took Twilight to the hospital.

"I'll be back, Twilight" said Celestia as she move her hoof through her mane "I'm going to help your mother"

"CHECK HER VITALS!" shouted a Canterlot's doctor

Shadow stood in front of Luna and knew he would have to plan his moves carefully

"It seems that I underestimated you" said Shadow

"Be quiet!" said Luna

"She could actually defeat me now" thought Shadow while he examined his opponent "Dam you Celestia!"

"DIE!" shouted Luna as she charged at him

Shadow quickly moved to the side and was preparing an attack from behind but as he was about to attack Luna he was attack from behind. Shadow turned around and saw it was Luna?

"What?!" Said Shadow as he look at the Lunas

"Duplication spell" Said Luna as the first Luna disappeared

"That's the most advance spell ever created!" Said Shadow as he knew that not even him could perform such magic

"It's very easy" Said Luna

"Why didn't she use it before?" Thought Shadow

Luna charged at him once more And once more Shadow dodge the attack, this time Shadow expected a attack from behind but never happened. He suddenly felt pain on his back hoof, then his sides, then his neck, every time Shadow tried follow he couldn't see Luna.

"LUNA!" Shouted Shadow as he was attack once more but couldn't see her

"What happened to your confidence from before?!" Said Luna's voice

"She stronger because of Celestia!" Realized Shadow as he tried to follow her voice

"Well Shadow?!" Shouted Luna as she continue her assault

Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated on where Luna's next position would be

"There!" Said Shadow as he finally struck Luna on her ribs

Luna slid across the room and held her side, she look at Shadow who had cuts, bruises and burns.

"This isn't over" Said Luna as she lit her horn

Luna created a huge ball of concentrated, pure magic with balls of fire surrounding it.

"If she hits me with that!" Thought Shadow in a panic

Luna fired her spell and watch Shadow disappeared

"I did it" Said Luna as she tried to catch her breath

"Did you?" As Luna heard Shadow's voice

Luna turned around to face Shadow but suddenly felt something in her abandon. Luna look down and saw a crystal in her stomach, she look up at Shadow and cough some Blood.

"Your daughter is next" said Shadow as he removed the crystal

"Never" said Luna

"What are you talking about...!" Said Shadow as he suddenly felt something in his chest

"You'll never hurt my family again" said Luna

Shadow turns his head around and saw that Luna made a clone

"W...when?" Ask Shadow as he coughs some blood as well

"During my attack" said Luna as she held her wound

"You're the original aren't you?!" Ask Shadow

"Yes" said Luna as she spit out more blood

Luna's clone took out the knife and stab Shadow in another vital spot. Luna removed the knife and Shadow fell onto the ground and started to feel his heart slowing down.

"I got part of your heart and another vital spot, this time you're going to die" said Luna as she watch Shadow take his last breath

"Hehe" laugh Shadow as his vision started leave

"What's so funny?!" Demanded Luna

"Y...you...your...on deaths door too" said Shadow as he closed his eyes

Luna place her hoof onto his neck and made sure he was indeed dead

"This is the end" said Luna as she lit the castle on fire

Luna lit her horn and teleported home

Continue Reading for A family once more

**End**


	11. A family once more

**A Night Stars**

**A family once more**

Luna reappeared at the castle while she held her abandon in attempts to stop the bleeding, Luna headed towards the castle's hospital and saw Celestia in the distance.

"Luna!" shouted Celestia as she saw her sister bleeding to death

"Tia...!" Said Luna as she collapsed onto the floor

"Hold one Luna!" Shouted Celestia as he rush towards her

Celestia immediately bought Luna to the hospital, once she arrived she was quickly look at and treated her wound.

"You're going to make a full recovery, luckily it miss any vital organs" said the unicorn while he stitch Luna's wound "Just a scare"

"What about Twilight Sparkle?!" Ask Luna as she didn't care about her own injures but Twilight's "How's her condition?!"

"We removed the chains from her body and examined it closer" Said the doctor while he wrap Luna's abandon in a bandage

"What did you find?!" Ask Luna with an impatient time

"Every chain gave an electric shock all around her body even around her heart" explained the doctor as he check his notes "But luckily you stop the chains before it could killed her"

"But it wasn't _I _you stop him" thought Luna as she glance away

"Can we see here?" ask Celestia

"Of course" said the doctor

Luna and Celestia entered Twilight's room, and saw her in bed with machine attach to her heart, bandages on her left front hoof and a small patch of fur that burned off.

"Twilight!" said Luna as she rush to her bed side even if the pain from her wound was too much "Twilight I'm so sorry!"

"Sister this wasn't your fault" said Celestia as she tried to reassure her

"I…..I…..I should have stop him sooner" said Luna as she started to cry

"Sister, Shadow is a powerful foe and he's not easy to beat" said Celestia as she just realized that she hasn't even asked about the battle "Sister! What happened after I left?!"

"The battle was intense but I managed to take Shadow down but he decided to leave me something to remember him by" said Luna as she look at her bandage up abandon "Oh! And some of the everfree forest is on fire, we should probably send the pegasusi to put it out"

"Sister you've beat him!" said Celestia as she couldn't believe her ears, her sister beat Shadow! A powerful unicorn after Sombra power and he's dead "I'll send them right away"

Celestia left to alert the weather ponies about the fire, Luna and Twilight were finally alone to spend it as mother and daughter. Something that they couldn't do very much since the recent events from the truth of Twilight's true origin and Shadow's revenge.

"Twilight, I'm not the best mother and I never could get the chance to be one but please wake up!" pleaded Luna as she held her hoof

"Y…..Y…..You…you're a fine mother, mom" said a whisperer

Luna look at Twilight and saw that she was awake from her coma

"Twilight!" said Luna in complete shock

"Yo….you really did all of that for me?" ask Twilight as she gave a small smile

"I did and I would do it again and again, if I had too!" said Luna as she nuzzled her

"Mom your hurt!" said Twilight as she notice Luna's abandon

"It's nothing serious" said Luna as she gave her a reassuring smile "But what I can says that Shadow will never harm you again!"

"He said he was my uncle" said Twilight as the memories of her captivity returned

"Shadow is your father's half brother, their father was a busy stallion" said Luna as she pulled up Twilight's covers "Things happened when I was with your father and Shadow didn't really appreciate it very much. He tried to do many horrible things over the years and Moonlight did a lot to stop him but eventually their fight ended at _that _night. Your father did everything to stop him even tho he was a pegasus and Shadow a unicorn."

"Wait! You mean dad fought against him?!" ask Twilight as she couldn't believe that a pegasus fought against a unicorn

"He did but Shadow still took the upper hoof and….and….!" said Luna as she couldn't even says the words

"Why did Shadow became what he was?" ask Twilight

"I think that their father always favored Moonlight and Shadow always hated him for that" said Luna

"We could have been a family if only Shadow hadn't done what he did" said Twilight as she started to tear up

"Sh, Sh, it's alright my dear" said Luna as she took Twilight into her hooves "I would have loved be a family as well but that something in the past. No matter what we do it's in the past and we need to look towards the future. Your father is gone but he protected us so we could be together once more and be a family even if he's not here with us"

"Well, well your wake" said the doctor as he entered the room

"Doctor" said Twilight

"Twilight Sparkle how are you feeling?" ask the doctor as he examined her vitals

"I'm feeling much better now" said Twilight while she watch the doctor feel her heart

"Hum…it seems that the chains didn't do anything serious" said the doctor as he listened to her lungs "You're free to return home"

"That's wonderful" said Luna as she smiled with joy

"I can return to Ponyville!" said Twilight

"Wait! Twilight can you stay in Canterlot for a few more days?" ask Luna

"Of course I can" said Twilight

Twilight was released from the hospital with Luna waiting for her

"Can I ask why you wanted me to stay?" ask Twilight as she hug her mother

"Twilight I want to show you something" said Luna as she smiled at her

"What is it?" ask Twilight

"I wanted to show you this for many years but never could" said Luna as she led Twilight to the royal gardens

"Always had something to stop you" said Twilight as she followed her mother

"Destiny isn't kind with your mother" said Luna as she playfully played along

Luna and Twilight arrived at the royal gardens and walk up a small hill

"The royal gardens?" ask Twilight as she could see the moon and stars

"This is where I met your father and where we always had our secret meetings" said Luna as the memories returned of her Moonlight "And where he proposed to me"

Twilight didn't says anything and just look at her mother

"I never thought this place was so special" said Twilight as she look at the small hill and the beautiful view of the night "I've always love this spot because you could see the moon and stars so well, but I didn't know it had so much meaning behind it"

"Looks like this place is a very special place for our family" said Luna as she never knew that the very spot, she and Moonlight met would also be their daughter's favorite place as well.

Luna and Twilight arrived at the top of the small hill and saw a tomb stone

"A tomb stone?" ask Twilight as she look at the name and cutie mark at the bottom of the inscription "_Moonlight Sparkle_! Wait is that for dad?"

"It is" said Luna as she sat down in front of the tomb stone

Luna and Twilight stood in front of the tomb stone and felt that Moonlight was there with them, after all they went through over years and years. They were a family once more and nothing could ever break that bond ever again.

"When did you get this made?" ask Twilight as she place her hoof onto the tomb stone

"When I first remembered about my family that I lost and the ones I cared the most" said Luna as she wrap her wing around her daughter "Do you think your father's would like it?"

"I think it would" said Twilight as she smiled at her "I wish he was here"

"Me too" said Luna as she nuzzled Twilight on the neck "He would have loved to be here and he did everything he could to keep your safe"

Twilight smiled and started to cry

"Love you, dad" said Twilight

"We both love you, Moonlight" said Luna as she tenderly moved her hoof around some writing

Luna and Twilight left the tomb stone with an inscription on it

_RIP_

_Moonlight Sparkle _

_Beloved father and husband_

_He may be gone but he lives in our hearts and protects us with the stars and moon_

_The moon and stars will be reunited_

Check out Completing the moon! The prologue for A Night Star, the story will tell how Luna met Moonlight and their hidden love. I'm pretty sure all the questions about Shadow will be answered in the prologue and I promise there going to be action and very interesting histories. Once you read the prologue you'll see the story from a different point of view and understand why Shadow wanted revenged.

Hope you check it out and please continue reading

-Lightningflare1

**End**


	12. BONUS CHAPTER!

**Giving you guys a...Bonus chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**A Night Star**

**Happy mother's day**

Another year has pass and mother's day was just around the corner, Twilight was looking forward to this mother day since she had not one but two to celebrate with. Twilight arrived at Canterlot as she left the train, Twilight was surprise to see her mother (Twilight Velvet) and a lunar guard waiting for her.

"Mom!" shouted Twilight as she rushed towards her mother

"Twilight it's been so long!" said Twilight Velvet as she took her daughter into her embrace

"Happy mother's day!" said Twilight as she smiled at her

"Thank you, Twilight but mother's day is tomorrow" said Twilight Velvet

"I know it's in my calendar" said Twilight as she took was about to take her calendar out of her saddle but was stop when she remember about the royal guard.

"Huh...hello?" ask Twilight as she put her calendar back in her saddle

"Welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle!" shouted the lunar guard while he bowed at her

"Thank you?" said Twilight as she never got this type of greeting from a royal guard

"Princess Luna wishes to see you right away" said the lunar guard while he stood up

"Oh! Well she could have send a letter" said Twilight as she was happy to hear about her mother

"Princess Luna only wishes to see you" repeated the lunar guard

"Alright I'm coming" said Twilight

The lunar guard escorted Twilight and her mother to the castle

"Twilight do you know what you're going to do for mother's day?" ask Twilight Velvet while they saw the castle approaching their view

"I planned this out! Spend half of the day with you and the other with Luna" explain Twilight

"Sounds good with me" said Twilight Velvet as she nod in agreement

Twilight and Twilight Velvet arrived at the castle, and saw Luna waiting for them with a big smile. Luna couldn't wait any longer and just ran towards Twilight and took her into her hooves.

"Twilight" said Luna as she nuzzled her "I missed you"

"I missed you too" said Twilight as nuzzled her back

"How the castle doing?" ask Luna while she continue to smile at her

"It's going just fine, I got a bit lost in the beginning but I made a plan of the castle and its structure" said Twilight while she went through her saddle to try to find her map

"You're just like Moonlight" thought Luna as she could easily see Moonlight in his daughter

"I made simply ones for my friends too! They thought the one I did was to complex and detail" said Twilight while she still went through her saddle

"Twilight it's alright you can show me later" said Luna as she put her hoof on her shoulder

"Alright" said Twilight while she closed her saddle

"So Twilight what's the plan for mother day?" ask Luna

"Half a day with you and the other half with my adoptive mom" said Twilight as she smiled at both of her mothers

"Take Twilight Velvet first, I got special plan" said Luna as she smiled at her master plan

"What are you planning?" ask Luna as she knew that face, the face of something sneaky in mind "You can't trick me! I know that look!"

"You'll find out tomorrow" said Luna as she hug her with her hoof

The big day has arrived all over Equestria, foals we're celebrating their mothers. Showing how much their mothers are loved and are grateful. Twilight started her special mother day, she went to her house and went to see her adoptive mother to celebrate with her in the morning and the afternoon with her birth mother.

"Happy Mother day!" Shouted Twilight as she walk in her house

"Thank you, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet as she took her into her hooves

"I have the entire morning planned out" Said Twilight as she went through her saddle and pulled out a scroll "First! I'm making you breakfast" as the scroll unroll and fell toward the ground.

"Twilight do you think we'll be able to do everything?" Ask Twilight Velvet while she rolled the scroll with her magic

"Breakfast first!" said Twilight as she trotted towards the kitchen

After a huge and delicious breakfast, mother and daughter took a nice stroll around Ponyville. Twilight bought her mother some flowers, chocolate and just simply talk about the recent events of her life. Twilight and her mother we're enjoying their time so much that they didn't notice that it was already noon.

"Oh! I have to go!" said Twilight with a rush tone

"Are you going to heading towards the castle?" ask Twilight Velvet

"I am" said Twilight while she took her saddle and place it on her back "Bye mom, love you!"

"Goodbye, dear" said Twilight Velvet as she took her daughter into her embrace "Have a great time with Luna"

"I will" said Twilight

Twilight fly towards Canterlot castle and saw her mother in the royal gardens, Twilight landed behind her mother and saw that she didn't notice her arrival.

"Is it as beautiful during the night?" ask Twilight as she took her mother by surprise

"It's a nice view but its more beautiful during the night" said Luna as she stood up and walk towards her daughter

"Happy mother day, mom!" said Twilight as she approach her mother

"Twilight!" said Luna as she rush her daughter and greeted her with a nuzzle and hug "Thank you!"

"I got so much planned" said Twilight

"Hold on, Twilight!" said Luna as she gently place her hoof on Twilight's shoulder

"You don't like what I planned out?" ask Twilight

"That's not what I meant" said Luna as she shook her head and smiled "This is my very first mother's day with my daughter"

"Oh" said Twilight as she just realized that her mother never got the chance to celebrate any mother's day for more than a thousand years "We can do whatever you want, mom"

"I want to spend the day with you! As mother and daughter" said Luna

"Anything you want" said Twilight as she smiled at her

Luna and Twilight entered the castle and where about to head to Luna's chambers when they were stop by Celestia.

"Twilight here to spend mother's day?" ask Celestia while she nuzzled her

"Yes I am!" said Twilight as she smiled at her mother

"Have fun then" said Celestia as she smiled at her "Don't worry sister, I'll take over your work for today so you can spend it with Twilight"

"Thank you sister" said Luna

Luna and Twilight arrived at Luna's chambers, Twilight had never went in Luna's chambers before. She had gone in Celestia many times when she was a filly but she had never gone in Luna's before. The room was covered in night blue, with beautiful stars painted on the ceiling and the aurora boreal painted on the walls.

"This is amazing!" said Twilight as she couldn't believe her eyes of her mother's room "It's like you captured the night"

"That I was intention" said Luna while she closed the door "I wanted to see the night even during the day"

"It's so beautiful!" said Twilight as she look closely at the walls "It looks like it's moving like the real one"

"A little bit of magic can do the trick" said Luna as she went near her unlit fireplace, with pillows all over the floor, a blanket and a few books lying around.

"Was your other room like this?" ask Twilight while she went to join her mother

"Not at all, it was actually very plain" said Luna while she moved some pillows around and got comfortable "It was not like this"

"It's still pretty amazing, mom" said Twilight as she lied next to her mother

"Enough with my room, tell me more about your life before we met?" ask Luna while she moved part of her mane out of her face

"Hum….well I didn't have many friends because I spent most of my time reading my books. But I do have some funny stories, I had with Shining!" said Twilight as she joyfully waited on telling her story about her mistake.

"Do tell" said Luna as she was looking forward to hear about her daughter's mistake

"Well this one time, Shining and I went to the royal guards headquarters because Shining won a tour of the place. When we arrived Shining was way too busy about the tour and he didn't see me wonder off, I was also curious about the place and I wanted to explore it. Well in short when Shining did finally discover where I was, he was in a panic! He actually managed to convince every royal guard there to search for me. They search high and low but they couldn't find me, Shining was so worried that he lost me and what our parents would have said. I think he was about to rip out his entire mane out when I surprised him" said Twilight while she chuckled slightly while she told her story.

"And where we're you, my little trouble maker of a daughter?!" ask Luna as she teased her

"I somehow found the archives, I was so happy that I immediately started to read some of the documents but I fell asleep. When I woke up from my nap, I found Shining at the main entrance who was pasting like crazy. Shining didn't want to tell our parents and he made me promise not to tell by buying me lots of ice cream!" continued Twilight while she smiled at from her story.

"My Twilight was a little trouble maker!" said Luna as she smiled at the story

"I was not!" said Twilight as she turned her head around

Luna started to laugh and just wrap her hoof around her daughter's neck to bring her closer

"I'm pretty sure that you were that prefect filly" said Luna as she hug her with her head

"I was an angel!" said Twilight as she playfully went along

Luna and Twilight both burst into laughter

"Twilight there we're so many things, I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to teach you, show you but I was too weak when I thought I lost you. I shouldn't have lost faith so soon, I should have gone looking for you right away and we could have been together" said Luna as she wrenches her teeth in regret.

"Hey! Mom we're here to celebrate you and not about the past" said Twilight as she held her mother's hoof

Twilight and Luna spent hours and hours on end, just talking about Twilight when she was a filly and random things.

"So Twilight is there any stallions I should know?" ask Luna as she suspiciously smiled at her

"Uh…..!" hesitated Twilight as she immediately blushed in embarrassment

"There is a stallion!" said Luna as she continue to insist on finding out who it was "Come on, Twilight! You can't lie to me! You're exactly like your father and you both have the same look when you're hiding something from me".

"Well….I'm not dating anypony but there is this stallion, well a royal guard really" said Twilight as she finally gave in

"A lunar guard or solar?" ask Luna

"Solar…..hi…his name is….uh…..Flash Sentry" said Twilight as her face became even redder then before

"Flash Sentry! Well, well, looks like I'm going to have a good chat with him" said Luna with an evil tone

"What!" said Twilight in shock

"If you're going to date anypony! I'm going to make sure he's the right one for you!" said Luna with a very serious face

"Really?!" ask Twilight with a worried tone

Luna's serious face disappeared and was replace by a smile

"I'm sure that your father would have done the same" said Luna as she started to laugh slightly

"Mom!" said Twilight as she laugh along with her

"This is the best mother's day, any daughter could give to her mother" said Luna as she gently nuzzled her on the cheek

"I'm so happy that your first mother's day went so wonderfully" said Twilight as she hug her with her hoof "Happy mother's day, mom"

"Thank you my precious daughter" said Luna as she kissed her on her head

_Don't forget to check out Completing the Moon and find out how Luna and Moonlight met! And of course how Shadow became so vengeful against his brother and took it out on Twilight. _

**End**


End file.
